1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor package structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A chip package serves to protect bare chips, lower chip contact density, and ensure favorable heat dissipation of chips. Conventional packaging methods include installing chips to lead frames or circuit boards through wire bonding or flip chip bonding, so that the contacts on the chips may be electrically connected to the lead frames or the circuit boards. Therefore, the contacts of the chips can be re-distributed through the lead frames or the circuit boards, so as to satisfy the contact distribution of external devices of next hierarchy.
However, dimensions of chips are reduced little by little due to the advancement of technology and the miniaturization of components. As the dimensions of chips are reduced, the distance between the chips and leads of the lead frames is relatively increased, and so is the length of bonding wires connecting the chips and the leads. Thereby, transmission signals of components may be degraded, electrical performance may be reduced, and manufacturing costs may be increased Moreover, the bonding wires with long length may encounter issues of wire collapse or wire sweep during the molding process, which may pose a negative impact on the reliability of products.